


underneath the moonlight

by revengeavenue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Death, Gerard gets stabbed, M/M, Mild Gore, angel!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: If he focused his eyes enough, he could see how the moonlight fell upon the swaying trees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very spontaneous thing. hope you enjoy!!

If he focused his eyes enough, he could see how the moonlight fell upon the swaying trees. That proved to be difficult; the pain was unbearable. It was flashing in his vision, white hot like he'd never felt before. He knew the forest was no place to be, especially in his condition, but Gerard could tell that he didn't have long until he would bleed out and collapse.

He was too far from home, and it was too dark for him to see anyway. Perhaps it was a terrible idea to take a walk at such a time, because some insane motherfucker came along and drove a knife straight into his stomach numerous times. Gerard just wanted to clear his head and get some fresh air after some long hours spent drawing comics. He never got the clear head that he desired, he only received a wound that would leave him lifeless in no time.

The pain was all he could think about - it clouded his mind. Gerard lost his sense of direction, and now was trudging through a forest with the tallest trees he'd ever seen. It was a full moon, and he would've been admiring it if it wasn't for his current circumstances.

Murky darkness stretched out before him; pitch black and awfully menacing. He was so afraid that something would jump out of that darkness and kill him once and for all, but at the same time, he was hoping it would happen so he could stop feeling the bright discomfort in his abdomen.

Blood soaked through his baggy shirt, blossoming like a red rose on the fabric. It was all he tasted in his mouth as he realized that he hardly had much time left.

The wind rustled the leaves and it sent his heart into an erratic pattern, utterly frantic. He was so lost but it didn't even matter. Nothing did.

When Gerard came to a muddy pond, he was almost thankful. He wondered how deep it was till the bottom. It didn't appear very deep, though he still drug his body to the unstable looking wooden platform and sat down on the edge. His ankles were submersed in the dingy water, and as soon as he was ready to fling himself into it, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"You're not really going to do that, are you?"

Gerard's head shot up and he looked behind himself, the suddenness of the voice scared him half to death. The pain was spreading, and he could feel himself slowly but surely losing consciousness. "Who's... who's there?"

There was nothing for a few seconds, but then the voice spoke again. "Please don't jump in the water. I'm Frank, by the way."

Gerard couldn't tell if he was finally slipping away and the voice was just his imagination, or if this was something entirely different. He couldn't think at all - everything was getting so blurry, blending at the edges. "I-I can't see you," Gerard spoke, voice gravelly against the sound of the night.

With that, Frank appeared directly behind Gerard. "Turn around again."

So Gerard did, and he felt the pain lessen a bit. The person he saw was glowing a stark white, and he looked beautiful against the darkness of the forest. He was smiling, and perhaps that was what tripped Gerard up the most. Why was he smiling?

"What's going on?" Gerard was confused, and he kind of wanted to go home now. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe nothing that seemed to be happening was actually real.

Frank just smiled brightly, and walked a few steps forward. "I'm here for you," he said simply, like it was the most obvious thing ever. After a couple more steps on the platform, he sat down, and the wooden didn't even settle underneath his weight.

Gerard stared into his eyes, because he was astonished. He pulled his ankles out of the water, and they dried instantly. Weird. He turned his body to face Frank.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was: "Why?"

Frank's arms opened, and Gerard had the sudden urge to fall into them, so he did. He was brought into Frank's lap, with one arm underneath his neck and one underneath his knees. He felt like he was a child being held, as the glowing man cradled him in his arms. By now, the pain was mostly gone, but the angry wounds were still visible.

"Everything is okay, I'm here now." Frank's voice was soft and it was all too easy to believe him. "I'm your angel," he said as he looked into Gerard's eyes; they were slowly returning to the way they had looked before he had been stabbed.

Everything made sense then. Gerard let himself slip away in Frank's arms, his vision fading to black. The last thing he saw was Frank's face, and that soft expression would follow him to his next destination.


End file.
